


Green Tea in the Verdant Garden

by StrongerThanAnySword



Category: Highwyn Horizons - A. N. Mouse, The Ashen Path - A. N. Mouse
Genre: Gen, allusions to night work, just a soft nice relaxation time, just some soft stuff, mention of illness, nothing explicit though, snug these boys, so I'm gonna give it to them, tea is good for the soul, these boys deserve some soft relaxation time, these good good boys, they need love and affection and I'M GONNA GIVE IT TO THEM, unrelated but please can i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/pseuds/StrongerThanAnySword
Summary: A quiet afternoon in a beautiful garden; two brothers enjoy each others' company.
Relationships: Charon Ford & Simon Ford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Green Tea in the Verdant Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatedTForTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedTForTerrible/gifts).



It was a good day.

The weather was a little overcast, perhaps; it wasn't raining, but the clouds overhead were dark and fluffy, like colored wool. The breeze was brisk, and although it was warm and humid, neither Charon nor Simon felt they needed a jacket.

Simon had been sick again of late, feverish and sweaty and shivering, and today was the first day he'd felt truly himself since. He was smiling again, the feverish glow gone from his cheeks in favor of healthy rosiness, and when he leaned into Charon's warmth there was strength in his limbs. Charon, who never objected to holding him up, was nonetheless pleased that his little brother was feeling better. Pleased, of course, wasn't the word.

It was a very good day.

Charon's most recent appointments had been kind; the man he'd met with a few nights ago had been gentle, and Charon tried not to get too excited over the prospect--he was a realist, at least in terms of his work--but, now that Simon was feeling better, and with the pay from his work, he could afford to do this. He could afford them some tea and a little food. 

Even better, he could afford a day spent outside with his brother before returning to work. They could sit somewhere nice, somewhere sweet, a cup of cooling tea in his hand, his arm around Simon. 

Simon turned, snuggling into his side, and expelled a deep sigh. The air around them smelled of roses and lilacs, and the blooms danced in the cool breeze. The same breeze toyed with the ends of Charon's blonde hair, ruffled Simon's dark curls, but neither of them were cold; the tea and their closeness kept them quite warm enough.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, sunshine," Charon said, apropos of nothing. He leaned down and kissed his brother's lovely dark hair.

"Me too..." Simon sighed, peeking up at Charon with a smile. He liked that Charon was feeling so good. He hated when Charon worried, when he was pained, and Simon getting sick so often meant it was something he "heard" all too often. It seemed that his powers had grown stronger than when he'd first recognized them, and sometimes Charon's fear was so _loud_...but now, it was his calm that was loud, and it was such a comforting and sweet feeling that Simon found it hard not to read his every thought.

He didn't have to, to recognize the comfort and happiness in his brother.

"Will you have another sandwich?" Charon asked, shifting to pet Simon's hair.

"Still not very hungry," Simon said, biting his lip immediately after. His mention of decreased appetite brought Charon's fear flaring to the surface, and though his brother tried his best to tamp it down (for both their sakes), it was still _there._

"Some more tea?" Charon said, his voice carefully gentle. Simon nuzzled against him before peering at the flask of it, wrapped snugly in a scrap of clothing to keep it warmer.

"Hmmm." He considered a moment before looking up at Charon. "Yes, please~ You have some too, okay?"

"We'll share it," Charon said, already moving to pour the remaining tea for the pair of them. When he was finished, and the flask was empty, he looked up at the sky, smiling, and took a deep breath.

"It's a nice day," Simon said, snuggling closer and blowing a little on his tea. "A really good one."

"It is, isn't it?" Charon looked down at Simon with a smile, his heart full. They'd stay there together, until their tea was gone and the last bit of food had been eaten, but neither of them thought right now of leaving.

For the moment, being here together in the garden was quite enough.


End file.
